


Puppy Days

by Shnanners



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Like, M/M, So yeah, That is It, a little bit of feels, a ridiculous amount of fluff okay, also like, and its cute okay, but really it's just a bunch of fluff with a happy ending, but there are a few feels, but there they are, dear god so much freaking fluff, enjoy please :), i dont think it could at all be considered angst, i finished this at like, i know this okay, i think, i work with a rescue group, just go with me on this one, just like, look the timing on the puppies isn't accurate, right - Freeform, that kinda came out of nowhere actually, the middle of the night, they happened, this much fluff should not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnanners/pseuds/Shnanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that Gabriel wanted a dog. Sam wanted a dog. Dog's were great. But when Gabe went to the shelter one day while Sam was at work to look at some of the animals, he had never expected to come home to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a Christmas present. A very late Christmas present because I am terrible at deadlines but it's here! I did it! I hope you enjoy it my lovely child (and anyone else reading as well, I also hope you enjoy it).
> 
> And of course, I own nothing.

Gabriel wanted a dog.

 

Sam knew this. Sam had known this for a very long time. And hell, it wasn’t just Gabe. Sam wanted a dog too. Had since he was a kid. Of course after his mom had died in the house fire and his dad had turned into a lazy drunk… well. They hadn’t really had the funds for that.

 

But that was getting off topic. The point was, when Sam and Gabe had finally saved up enough money to move from their apartment into their very first house with a fenced in backyard, they had agreed that they were finally going to get a dog together. It was exciting for both of them really. The next big step in their relationship. In Gabriel’s words, “the logical next step after buying a house together is either getting a dog or having a kid.” As much as Sam wanted to be a dad, he knew they weren’t ready for kids, so they decided on the dog.

 

They had finished moving in a couple of months ago, but they had yet to have time to go to the shelter together to look at and pick out a dog of their own. Since they worked such different hours--Gabriel early mornings at the bakery and Sam in the afternoon at the law firm he’d recently been hired at--they had decided that Gabe would go to the shelter one afternoon and tell Sam about the dogs he met that night, and then Sam would go the next morning and see the same dogs so that they could then make a decision together.

 

So that Thursday afternoon driving home, Sam had fully expected to talk to his husband about dogs, and was prepared to have to wade through dog toys and treats on his way in because, well, Gabriel had a tendency to get a little bit over excited about things like this.

 

What he had not expected, at all, was to walk into the living room to see the small man lying on the floor giggling, with five puppies running around him licking his face.

 

Sam just stood there for a few minutes trying to process everything he was seeing.  _ I’m seeing things, that has to be the explanation _ , he thought to himself. Alas, when one of the puppies noticed the new giant in the room, it bounded up to him and pounced on his foot, ending that small, hopeful fantasy.

 

“Gabriel,” he said, stepping slowly further into the room, the small puppy bounding after him and pouncing on his feet. Gabe looked up at the sound of his name and smiled.

 

“Sammich,” he said, trying to gently pull himself out of the puppy pile he was currently under. “You’re home! I didn’t hear you come in!” He finally managed to untangle his limbs from the smaller ones around him and popped up, rushing up to Sam and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Sam instinctively returned the hug, and Gabe nuzzled into his chest. After a minute, however, he pulled back and gave his tiny husband a look that immediately had him frowning a bit. “Sammy? Something wrong?”   
  


Sam just sighed and shook his head, before once again fixing Gabriel with a glare before looking pointedly over his shoulder at the five playful, four-legged furballs. Gabe turned a bit to look over his shoulder, and Sam felt him stiffen for a split second before turning around with an  _ incredibly fake _ innocent look on his face. “What? What is is Sammy? Is there something the matter? You can tell me anything, my beautiful Moose.”

 

Sam just continued to give him the look for a few minutes before sighing again. “Gabe, you were supposed to go to the shelter to  _ look _ at dogs today, not bring home five tiny puppies. I mean, they’re very cute, but we have to take back four of them.”

 

Gabriel looked crushed, and that alone almost made Sam take his words back, but he couldn’t. Not on this. There was no way that they could take care of  _ five _ puppies. Absolutely no way. “But Sammy! Their mom was killed by a car on the highway! They’re only two weeks old! They still need to be bottle fed! No one else wanted that responsibility so they weren’t gonna be adopted, and they would have died at the shelter! They’re too small to have survived around so many other animals and not enough care!”

 

_ No _ , Sam mentally berated himself.  _ I will not give into this. I will not do it _ . “That… that’s heartbreaking, it really is, but we still can’t… Gabriel we can’t take in five. We just. We don’t… two, okay, what if we keep two of them? Would that be better?”

 

Oh. Oh no. Now Gabriel looked like he was going to cry. Maybe the puppies sensed it, Sam wasn’t sure, but suddenly all five stopped their playing and looked over at Gabriel, before bounding over to try and comfort him by prodding at his legs and feet. One pounced on Sam’s foot, and he looked down into golden eyes that matched his husband’s almost perfectly, and he knew, he just knew he was going to give in.

 

“Sammy,” he heard, and he looked up into the aforementioned golden eyes, now brimming with tears. “Sammy, they’re so little and they already lost their mom. All they’ve got left is each other. We can’t break up a family. We just  _ can’t _ .”

 

And that was it. That was the last straw he knew was coming. He sighed one last time, but this time a small smile came with it. “No, you’re right. We can’t break up a family.” Gabe’s tears stopped forming, and he looked slightly hopeful. “So,” Sam continued. “I guess we’ll just have to make them part of ours.”   
  
Gabriel let out a little high-pitched squeal (which he’d definitely deny later) before launching himself into his husband’s arms and kissing him thoroughly. The two of them spent the rest of the night playing with and getting to know the newest members of their family.

 

And if they were a little (or a lot) more tired than normal at work the next day? Well. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @littleshnanners


End file.
